A Delicate Matter
by Carmelle Kisses
Summary: No one tells you how awkward the morning after can really be. Everlark. Based on CollegeHumor's Full Benefits. Modern Day AU.
1. The Hook Up

She sat back on the plush mattress, eyes widened, looking up at nothing in particular. Her brown locks fanned out around her head. She clutched the white sheet to her chest, taking in deep breaths. He crossed his arms, nudging her body with his elbow. He turned to her, with a hint of a smile and muttered, "Hi."

"Hi." She replied quickly. She looked down picking at her nail polish before sighing, "So, work's gonna be weird today."

He laughed dryly, "Yeah."

* * *

The strap of her bookbag pulled at her grey tee, tugging it down and she awkwardly shot him a glance before pulling it up. He strolled along beside her rapid pace, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets. They kept on like that, the silence deafening as she trailed a hand up and down the exposed skin of her arm.

"Okay, so listen… about last night." He began and she sighed, grateful for the words. But then he trailed off and he grimaced.

She turned to him, stopping mid-stride and raised her eyebrows, "I'm listening."

He smiled and said, "Yeah, I didn't really have anything after that. I was hoping you'd cut me off with like a shhh." He raised his pointer finger to her lips in a gesture of silence. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Wow... good plan." She deadpanned with a smirk before walking. She rubbed her hands along the top of her jeans in a nervous tick and shook her head.

"Look, the point is," he began running to catch up with her, "this is the first time I've ever done this." He accentuated his words with hand gestures.

In mock-seriousness, she gasped, "I took your virginity!" She then laughed, pushing on his chest.

"No…" he smiled along and she shook her head disappointedly.

"Man, that would've been so awesome." The grin remained on her face as they walked down the busy street, happy that some tension had been alleviated.

But, _of course_, he had to bring it up again. "I'm talking about," he looked around at the empty sidewalk before moving close to her ear and whispering, "the _one night stand._" She crossed her arms, big eyes looking up at him, "I don't really know the protocol."

"Okay," her hand stretched out stopping him dead in his tracks, "well, first of all, don't call it 'protocol'_._"

He smirked, "Got it." And he counted on his fingers, '_one'._

"And second of all, why are you whispering?" She giggled when he threw an oblivious look to her.

"I thought it was part of the 'protocol'." He quipped.

She smiled but then composed herself again, "Okay, Peeta, but in all seriousness, let's keep this between us, okay?" He nodded staring at her and for only a second she felt guilty. Let's just say she _pushed_ that down… deep. "I just don't want this to be a big thing…" His eyes were wide as he looked at her like a lost puppy dog, taking in her every command, "So, when we go inside, let's just act normal. Play it cool?"

"Yeah."

"So, we don't have to talk about this, _anymore_."

"Never again." He shook his head, holding in a breath with raised eyebrows.

_Oh, god._

* * *

"Alright," he commented as they walked down the hall, standing a bit too close, "we're just two co-workers who happen to show up at the same time. Who knows, maybe we just bumped into each other down the block and started talking about each other's friends and families and _pets_." He just kept going on and it was driving her nuts, "And-"

"Okay." She cut him off, "that's too much backstory!" He inclined, at looked to her, waiting, "Alright, we-"

"Hey guys!" Her desk mate Thom stated, with an easy going smile.

Katniss panicked, her mind blank as she beamed at him, "What's up?! My man! What the mad happs my happer?!" She laughed nervously, retracting the two hands she was currently pointing towards him, "Alright check you latro bro go!" And she ran away shooting a glare at Peeta.

He smiled at her flushed cheeks and looked back at Thom, whose eyebrows were knitted together curiously. The blonde shrugged. He followed her for a few steps before she whipped around, a crazed look upon her face. "Wow…" He droned with the hint of a grin.

"I- I don't know what happened! I buckled under the pressure!"

He laughed and she scowled, "How 'bout we just split up?" And she darted away.

* * *

Katniss sat back against her black office chair, running her hands along the contours of her face as she tried to focus on her work. "Hey, have you seen Peeta?" A voice asked out of the blue and she jumped, whipping her body around, a deer caught in headlights.

"Why would I see, Peeta. I haven't seen Peeta. I don't see Peeta." She burst out quickly before pausing a long while and averting herr eyes, "Uh, I haven't seen him." And she pickeed up her headphones and ignoring her co-worker.

* * *

"Katniss looked cute today." Thom stated beside Peeta, looking to the guys at the table for confirmation.

A shot of panic ran down his spine, "Ew, Katniss…" He drawled, his voice oddly high. "That Katniss? I personally thinks she looks awful, ugh!"

Everyone stared at him curiously while Boggs, an older guy nodded, "Yeah, I've never seen it either."

Peeta turned on him blushing, "Hey! There's no need to be rude." If he didn't look weird before, he certainly did now.

_Oops!_

* * *

He stumbled into the break room, wishing for a midday nap. She got coffee instead. When he walked in along side her, she shot him _a look_ and he avoided eye contact. Bonnie, the office inter sat on the couch, presumably on her break and smiled at them. "Oh, hey you two! How was your weekend? Did you do anything fun?"

They both nodded robotically and spoke in unison, "Just stayed home and binge watched Orange is the New Black."

They both ran out then. She didn't even get her coffee.

_There was a miscommunication here, somewhere_.

* * *

She walked out of the building, magic hour around her. The sweet spot where there was no sun to blind you but she could still see everything around her in that blue-ish light. "Caw! Caw!" She jumped and held a hand over her chest.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She called down the alleyway where he stood, waving her closer.

"Duh, it was a bird call!" He grinned, flicking her arm. _So immature._

"From the sounds of it, I don't think you know what a bird is." She placed her hands out in front of her, accentuating her words. He shrugged and she tucked her hands in her jeans, rolling back and forth on her flats. "How long have you been out here anyway?"

He dismissed her and smirked, "I dunno." He began tapping his watch with his pointer finger and grinned, "I'm not exactly sure, my watch died." He joked, casting a glance her way. He grinned even broader when she bit her lip to hide her amusement. "Anyway, I just wanted to see how your day went."

"It went well." She snicked, "I think we're in the clear."

"Cool…"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess, that uh, wraps things up!" He tapped his hands together and her saw the muscles in her neck flex.

"Yea, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He shook his head and glanced at the ground, "Ugh, that was weird."

"Well I'll just get going now."

"Bye…"

* * *

She groaned, hitting the pillow beneath her. _Really, again! _He chuckled underneath her, and she smiled against his bare chest.

_Whatever, it didn't _really _matter._

* * *

_A/N: Might continue, but this was just for fun. _

_-RC _


	2. The Escape

She snuggled deeper into the soft pillow, gradually scooting closer to his body. Her eyes fluttered open and she peered into his eyes, an innocent expression on her face. "Good morning." He stated.

She shook her head and sat up. "Good morning." She grumbled sleepily and he smiled at her. He crept closer, his arms wrapping around her small waist. He trailed kisses up her neck and she sighed.

"No, no! We're going to be late!" She giggled as his hands trailed her. He didn't let up and soon enough…

* * *

She swiveled around at her desk making herself dizzy, lazing off on the job. "Peeta!" She called in a hushed tone across the room. He looked up curious, raised eyebrows and all. "I think we're the only ones here."

He shrugged, leaning back in his office chair, and tucked his arms under his head. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No, no office sex. That has to cross some line." He laughed. "I just thought we could finally leave together, you know?"

"Fine," he assented, before striding up to her and crouching to meet her eyes. "But, given that you technically brought it up first means on some level it was on your mind."

"No, Mellark. No." He sighed taking her hand as they made their way to the elevator. They walked down the hall, and that's when they heard the all too familiar words, "Hey guys!"

_Nooooo!_

"Whoa!" They jumped, retracting their hands. "Castor what are you still doing here?"

The small, pudgy brown haired man smiled, "Just eatin' some pudding."

Peeta nodded, one eyebrow over the other, "Uh, cool man, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, hey! You guys are leaving? I'll grab my 'Man-Purse' and come with ya." He scurried off and they're left bewildered.

"What? Shit!" Katniss exclaimed.

"I know." He groaned. "This sucks."

"Now he's coming down with us!" She huffed.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." Peeta said, smiling and leading them towards the elevators.

* * *

"I have to pee! be right back, but don't wait up!" And he ran around the corner. Seconds later he was joined by his grey eyed 'friend'. She wasn't the happiest with him at that moment.

"Really? _That_ was your plan?"

"No, I just had to go to the bathroom. Who said anything about a plan?" He laughed and she punched him in the arm.

"You did! Like two minutes ago."

"Oh, you know what… the plan _was_ to go to the bathroom. My bad." She rolled her eyes at his chuckles.

"Hah. Okay, new plan, we wait here for fifteen minutes, then he'll be gone." Peeta nods and then smirks.

"What do you want to do in the meantime?" And he wags his eyebrows.

* * *

They walked back, the glow on their skin, as they made their way back to the elevator. They stopped dead in their tracks. _No, what?!_

"Hey guys!" _Why does everyone keep saying that?!_

She scowled. And Peeta smiled, "You know what? I just remember that I did _nothing_ today, so I'm gonna stick around and catch up on some work."

She giggled at shuffled away, "Oh, bummer. I'm going to head out with Castor." And she leisurely walked backwards.

His gaze darted to her and was soon shaken from his reverie, "Wait, what?" He stuck his hand in between the closing doors and he coughed uneasily, "Uh, are you sure you're not forgetting something, _anything_."

"She tapped her chin and grinned evilly, "Well, there was some that I was gonna do tonight, but… I already did it."

The doors began to shut and he stopped them. "Just to be sure though, don't you want to do it, _again?_"

"I think I did enough. I was pretty satisfied with how it all turned out." Here dimples were apparent as she smirked.

"Yes… but you could never be too sure."

Castor piped up, apparently, not feeling the taught tension in the small space. "Yeah, Katniss, I think you should do the thing again. Like he said, you would never be too sure."

She nodded, "You know what, yeah, I think I could do it better a second time and she stepped through the elevator doors, aching to just tug Peeta's tie and just take him on her desk. "Okay. Bye!" She called behind her, not even turning around, but _oh… no._

"Oh don't worry, I'll wait for you guys. Theres always work to be done." _And there was that laugh again, ugh! _He walked back into the office.

_Fuck!_

She growled tugging Peeta to her lips and kissing him behind the oblivious guy's back.

* * *

As the clock kept ticking, the light outside vanished and Castor began nodding off. His head, started tilting back and as soon as the soft snores were heard, they ran away, attacking each other's bodies.

Katniss guesses he spent the night there.

She definitely didn't.

* * *

_A/N: Once again, just for fun._

_-RC_


	3. The Cover-Up

She giggled as his hands trailed her stomach and he stopped staring up at her curiously. "No way." he whispered disbelieving. She looked down at him, wide eyes, and shook her head. He touched her again and she squirmed. "You're _ticklish_." His chest shook with laughter under her.

"No I'm not." She said too quickly and his chuckles continued.

"This is the best discovery ever." He smiled widely up at her and she rolled her eyes. Caught off guard, she yelped when his lips made contact with her skin, just above her navel. He smirked at her and the look in his eyes, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop playing games." She groaned, leaning over and placing a kiss on his neck in hopes of attracting his attention to another part of her body. She ground into him, and for a moment she thought she had him, but soon enough, he flipped them over, taking control from her.

"Nuh, uh, Ms. Everdeen. This is literally, the second greatest moment in my life. I know how to make you smile whenever I want now."

"You do know that tickling is a huge turn off?"

"Who said this was for your benefit?" He asked slyly.

* * *

"Okay," she sat across from him in the small wooden table that adorned the break room, "so, I've been thinking about us."

He leaned forward, a grin on his face, and he tapped the tips of his fingers together exaggeratedly. "Ooh."

"I think we need like, some rules."

He met her eyes seriously, but couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from twitching upward. "Good I've been meaning to talk to you about this. I don't like reverse cowgirl, so that definitely should be one of the rules."

She rolled her eyes, "C'mon, be serious." she smiled.

"Okay," he relents, "I love reverse cowgirl, I just didn't think you liked it when I could see you're asshole." She gasped and hit him in the arm, laughing.

"No!" She paused composing herself, "I'm talking about _this_. What we're doing."

"Yeah, yeah." He finally stopped joking and looked her straight in the eye, "Then, you go first."

She opened her mouth, bottom lip glistening before being abruptly cut off, "Hey guys!" _Goddamnit! _"Whatcha talking 'bout?" She bit her bottom lip, sharing a look with Peeta.

"Hey, uhh," he trailed off before quickly, stuttering out, "Katniss here was just talking about this guy she's dating." They all turned on her before she could glare at the innocent looking blonde.

She shook her hands in front of her, quieting their howls, "We- we're not really dating." She laughed nervously and Peeta quirked an eyebrow but she ignored it. "Just- just we hooked up a couple times, it's not a big deal."

She sat in silence a moment before his clear voice piped up, "I mean, it's kind of a big deal, right?" He looked to their two co-workers for confirmation.

Instead of answering, Finnick turns on Katniss, eyes showing a blazing need for gossip, "Was it serious?" Beside him Delly nodded eagerly.

"Uhh, no. Not serious." She looked at her hands briefly, avoiding Peeta's eyes, and mumbled quietly, "I'm not really looking for anything serious."

"Does he know that?" He asked, looking at her intensely from across the table.

"I'm mean, yeah, I think so." She nodded slowly, tensing her shoulders and slouching a bit, "I hope so."

He shook his head and looked at Finn with an eyebrow raised, "But what if he's looking for something more serious?" He smiled tightly, "I'm not saying that he is, but 'What if?'"

She grimaced at him and sighed, "Well then, I don't know. I think we're looking for different things and that's not a good sign."'

"Why don't you just relax and let things go where they go?" Their bronze haired friend looked at them, and nudged Peeta in the elbow, telling him to drop it. He'd suspected his friend had a crush on the raven haired beauty, but he didn't know the extent of the situation. He turned his attention back to Katniss.

"Well, we were just friends for such a long time." She shrugged and crossed her legs, "I dunno.

"Oh, so you're doing the whole 'Friends with Benefits' thing?" Delly looked at her suggestively.

"Kind of." She stated at the same time as Peeta. She looked pointedly at him, their co-workers oblivious. Peeta gazed at the pattern on the table, opting out of the conversation for the time being.

"So, what's this guy look like?" Delly jumped at the opportunity and Katniss rolled her eyes, but panicking a bit.

"Um, well he has blonde…" Peeta shook his head at her with an 'Are you kidding me?' look and she quickly made up for her mistakes, "streaks in his _black_ hair." She looked up for confirmation and smiled back at him, "It's uh, long and like _pin straight_. I almost secretly harbor the notion that he uses a flat iron." _Great, now he sounded like a total weirdo._ "And he's got a lot of facial hair, the kind that goes down your chin." she gestured with her fingers, laughing on the inside.

"Like mutton chops?" Peeta smiled broadly.

She nodded eagerly and held her breath, "Uh, yeah, he has… mutton chops." He was trying hard to contain his laughter as she babbled on, "And he's fat, like _obese_. But in- in a cute way, of course."

Delly looked at her like she was crazy and giggled, "He's fat in a _cute_ way?"

She nodded, tapping her fingers against the table, "Uh," Peeta began swatting his hand down by his head and her eyes widened as they played some weird game of charades, "He's uh, crazy." She cocked her head to the side, attempting to not look at him too much, " He- he has a flattop? No, he's ta- ti- tight- height, he's short!" she practically shouted with vigor. Peeta congratulated himself with a fist pump and then looked back at her, eyes humored. "He's short." She mumbled.

"Well, he sounds… _special._" Finnick replied to her ramblings and she looked down, embarrassed.

"Yeah, he is…" Peeta shook his head, "_isn't_… is." She looked around nervously, "He also has an ugly smile." Peeta pursed his lips at her and she laughed lightly. She went for the kill, "It's just that he smokes, six- seven packs a day, minimum."

"Okay…" Finn sighed getting up from his chair, "good luck with that. I have a lot of work to do, so see ya later?" She nodded. Delly followed and they were alone again.

Peeta leaned forward, "_Mutton chops?_" he smirked.

"I don't know, they're cute on some guys." She shrugged.

"On _no_ guys." He corrected.

"I dunno, they're cute on Wolverine."

"Well, Wolverine's a mutant, _point made_."

She sat back, shaking her head at him and he grinned wolfishly. "Oh, and sorry about throwing you under the bus there. I got nervous."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, thanks." she replied dryly.


End file.
